That Story About Us
That Story About Us is a 2004 book by author Reela Weekton. Plot The book is based on four young girls Julia, Faith, Kirsty, and Jaynie. Julia is struggling with her gender and realises that she is actually a boy called Julian. She eventually begins a relationship with Sammy Jo, who is half girl and half boy, but refuses to call himself anything but "a genderless male". Julia respects this and begins to call herself Julian when she is with Sammy Jo and out on dates with him. Sammy Jo soon asks Julian to marry him, but Julia replies that she will marry him as Julia and not Julian. Sammy Jo refuses this and they have a massive arguement. Later, Julia decides to tell her parents that she is a boy. Her parents are disgusted by this and she runs away from home. She later returns and angrily tells them that she is with Sammy Jo and staying with him. She leaves and starts a life with Sammy Jo. Faith becomes friends with Kevin and soon realises that he is a struggling angel. She tries her best to help him but soon finds that his problems with drink and drug have went too far. For years he has been making his own drink and drug and due to the lack of experience, he is now dying. Kevin soon dies and Faith realises that her family never cared as they said, and just wanted Kevins money. Faith lies to them that they never married, but readers find out the end of the film that she had married Kevin. She laughs and cries at the same time when she throws money over herself, feeling close to Kevin, also when rolling on grass outside, which he uses to make drugs with. Kirsty comes from a heffish speaking family but soon meets Simon. He begins to teach her English language and she begins a relationship with him. However, he doesn't realise that he is in this relationship with her, yet she tells her friends and family that she is. Dissaproving, her mother throws her out, and tells her to never return. Simon is kidnapped and Kirsty doesn't realise that it was her sleep walking who did it, wearing a mask. When she wakes up Simon is tied up and she believes that she was also kidnapped. But she takes her mask off and Simon tells her that she is the kidnapper. They argue and eventually Kirsty hits him with the mask, accidently too hard, and being tied to the chair, he falls out of the window. When Kirsty realises that Simon is dead, she runs away, and is never seen again. Jaynie lives with her dad only. When her dad becomes unwell she finds that he refuses treatment. She meets Lisa and finds out that Lisas brother, Wee Ken, works at a doctors. Wee Ken begins to steal medicine and Jaynie secretely gives this to her dad in his coffee, smirking as she does. One day she is seen taking the medicine from Wee Ken, and Lisa also sees. Lisa notices Bully Bananza watching and about to phone the police. She decides that she has to get rid of Bully Bananza. She later sneaks into Jaynies house and knocks her out. She sends her to another country, it is unknown if dead or alive, to save Wee Ken from being jailed. Wee Ken follows Jaynie to the country to find out whether she is alive or not, leaving Lisa sobbing as she is a failure.